Sueños rotos
by Manzana Yamanaka
Summary: "Ansía la vida que soñó alguna vez tener junto a Sasuke. No obstante todo se desmorona ante sus ojos, como endebles torres de papel; la existencia se le escurre entre los dedos, junto con toda mínima esperanza que el chico tuvo que volver a ser feliz. Porque ya no le queda nada. Nuevamente lo pierde todo sin que pueda evitarlo."


** Sueños rotos**

* * *

**Esta historia participó en el concurso hecho por el grupo de facebook SasuSaku **Eternal Love** (Grupo Oficial), a cargo de la administradora MeryAnne. Fue subido a fanfiction por la cuenta SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

El puño le arde de una manera deliciosa. Su mente trabaja más rápido de lo común, asimilando su alrededor. Se encuentra suspendida en el aire, descargando su golpe en la cabeza de Kaguya mientras Sasuke y Naruto, gracias al poder que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos confió en ellos, la sellan para terminar de una vez con aquella cruenta guerra; para poder liberar a todos sus amigos del genjutsu en el que se hallan inmersos, contemplando sus más profundos sueños; para salvar definitivamente al mundo de todo mal que pudiera atacarle. La adrenalina corre rauda por sus venas. Siente el martilleo de su corazón en las sienes. Siente la alegría de estar viva, combatiendo nuevamente con su equipo bajo las órdenes de Kakashi.

Sasuke ahoga un gruñido. Sakura siente que el estómago le da un vuelco doloroso en la fracción de segundo en la que se demora en voltearse a contemplarlo; el rostro del moreno muestra una expresión de incredulidad que la cala hasta los huesos.

_-¿Pero qué….?- _se pregunta. Sin embargo, no puede terminar de formar la interrogante en su mente. Kaguya explota su chakra, elevándolo hasta niveles insospechados muy por sobre las fuerzas de los jóvenes ninjas.

Un remolino de aire comprimido los dispersa, arrojándolos en todas las direcciones posibles. Sakura grita. Se percata que un brazo se aferra a su cintura y la atrae hacia algo duro y blando a la vez; cómodo y cálido. Por un momento se olvida de que probablemente va a morir. Como en el desierto perdido en alguna desconocida dimensión, dirige su mirada hacia Sasuke. Se pierde en sus oscuros ojos, transmutados ahora por el Sharingan y el Rinnengan, volviendo a ser tan solo una niña. Ahí, en ese preciso instante, se da cuenta de cuánto realmente lo ama; estaría dispuesta a afrontar todo y a todos con tal de poder seguir a su lado por siempre.

Caen. Ella aterriza sobre él con estrépito. Le duele, pero el cuerpo del chico ha conseguido interceptar todo el impacto de la caída. Aun así, se marea y sus extremidades se entumecen. Contempla como el mundo gira en una especie de trance mientras oye a Naruto gritar sus nombres, preocupado, en la lejanía. Todo le suena tan lejano…

Kaguya avanza hacia ellos con su majestuoso paso flotante e ingrávido. Los observa con el aire de innata superioridad de todas las divinidades, sonriendo levemente.

-Madre- susurra Zetsu Negro -, debes deshacerte primero de él, de la reencarnación de Indra. El rinnengan nos supone un obstáculo molesto. Mátalo. La última palabra musitada por la criatura y todo lo que ello implica retumba en los oídos de la muchacha, haciéndole recobrar el sentido instantáneamente. Querían matar a Sasuke. A _su _Sasuke.

Está en una situación de desventaja, eso es claro. Ella no posee ninguna habilidad especial ni es la reencarnación de ninguna figura que representase un magnánimo poder. Ella es solo Sakura Haruno, la muchacha que una vez se juró no volver a depender de sus amigos para lograr sus metas; que puso como su objetivo ser fuerte, lo suficiente como para salvar a su amado de la oscuridad y llevarlo consigo de regreso a la aldea. Ella es la valiente y perseverante flor de cerezo que no doblegará su inquebrantable voluntad ante nadie.

Apoya con lentitud una mano en la tierra y luego la otra, levantándose como si estuviese haciendo una flexión; hinca una rodilla para comenzar a incorporarse a duras penas.

Kaguya la observa con una cruel expectación. No cree que aquella mocosa inútil pudiese entretenerla más que los que representaban a sus hijos. Extrañamente, se ve reflejada en ella; en su mirada jade que la desafía con determinación y odio.

Una mano sujeta el tobillo de la muchacha para detenerla. –Sakura… estúpida- gruñe Sasuke. Levanta con dificultad la mejilla del suelo, dejando apreciar las piedrecillas incrustadas en ella. –No te hagas la valiente. No debes demostrar nada.

La chica le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad, fijamente, molesta por su comentario. ¿Aun la ve como aquella niñita frágil y llorona que no hacía más que gritar desesperada ante su inminente partida? Está muy equivocado; y piensa demostrárselo.

-Ya se los dije antes, Sasuke-kun.- prontamente se arrodilla; va ganando cada vez mayor altura a medida que se encuentra segura de que sus piernas soportarán su peso con seguridad. -¡Es hora de que ustedes vean mi espalda!

Ataca, adelantándose para hacer retroceder a la Diosa. Su mente planea a toda prisa una estrategia para no acabar derrotada al instante. ¿Cuál es el punto débil de una Diosa? Difícil saberlo, sobre todo si la susodicha posee dos legendarias técnicas oculares bajo su poder.

Ella solo tenía una fuerza monstruosa de su parte, obtenida a raíz de trabajo duro, la cual exprimiría hasta la última gota.

Lanza una grácil patada al costado de Kaguya, empuñando las manos a la altura del pecho en una clara postura defensiva. Ésta bloquea el movimiento con el codo, sin mostrar ningún esfuerzo. Sakura muerde el interior de su mejilla y retrocede, sin abandonar su postura. Escudriña el semblante, ahora inexpresivo de la mujer en busca de algo, por mínimo que sea, que pueda ayudarla.

Debe pensar rápido en algo inteligente.

Kaguya sonríe con maldad, una mueca poco alentadora en su frío rostro. –Eres patética- declara. Sakura tensa su cuerpo y retrocede un par de pasos en dirección a Sasuke. - ¿De verdad crees que alguien como tú tiene una oportunidad ante mí, ante lo que significo?

La boca de la ninja médico se convierte en una fina línea. Sabe que Kaguya solo la está incitando a que sea imprudente, a que suelte ataques sin control, a golpearla hasta destrozarse los nudillos y que las manos se le llenen de sangre. Estaba aludiendo a su orgullo; a su vanidad; a su ferviente deseo de superarse y proteger a quienes ama.

-Te equivocas.- replica, su voz suena sorprendentemente clara y firme en comparación al jolgorio de emociones que bullen en su interior. –Las mujeres no pueden permitirse ser débiles en este mundo. Eso Ino me lo dejó claro desde que éramos tan solo unas niñas. Desde ese entonces, he estado entrenando para superarme.

_-Para florecer-_ agrega en su mente.

Carga nuevamente. La Diosa curva ligeramente kis dedos, dispuesta a arrancar tiernos trozos de la piel de su oponente, que guardaría como trofeos durante toda la eternidad.

Sakura ataca por el lado derecho. Tal como lo imaginó con anterioridad, Kaguya confía ciegamente en el Zetsu negro que se esconde en una de las mangas de la túnica. No protege lo suficiente ese lado. Se agacha en el instante justo, consiguiendo evitar el golpe de palma suave que iba directo a su sien con el fin de aturdirla y convertirla en un blanco vulnerable. Lleva la mano a su cinturón con herramientas que, gracias a Dios, seguía adherido a la presilla de sus pantalones; del interior de la pequeña mochila en la que guarda los bártulos filosos, saca tres agujas similares a las que usa Shizune en sus técnicas. Les inyecta chakra para hacerlas más efectivas, y con un diestro movimiento de manos, logra sujetar la pálida muñeca izquierda de la portadora del "Ojo Blanco" y la atrae hacia sí.

Recibe un puñetazo en el rostro que la hace ver las estrellas; difusamente, se da cuenta de que le sangra la nariz. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importa demasiado al haber logrado su objetivo.

Se va de espaldas al suelo y escucha un alarido de dolor e incredulidad. Su magnitud es tal que logra sacar a Naruto del sopor en el que quedó inmerso luego del estallido.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!- aúlla la desesperada criatura con pavor. -¡Me quemo, madre!

-¿Qué hiciste, pequeña mierda?- demanda Kaguya. Por primera vez la turbación hace presencia en sus facciones. Ha logrado despertar su miedo al herir a su hijo. Sakura sonríe, rebosante de altanería.

-Hago que te tragues tus palabras, bruja.

Ante tal irrespetuoso comentario, la mujer flota hasta la chica, que sigue desparramada en el suelo. Demasiado aturdida por el golpe, Sakura no es capaz de reaccionar con fluidez, por lo que no escapa.

Sasuke gruñe inquieto y comienza a arrastrarse imperceptiblemente hacia ellas.

Kaguya sujeta el cabello rosa de la chica y la levanta bruscamente, haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido de dolor. Pero no la complacerá con sus gritos. La Diosa la mueve en todas las direcciones para que Sakura chille de dolor. Ella no lo hace. Se muerde estoicamente el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar, pero no grita; a pesar de que está llorando en contra de su voluntad.

En un momento en el que Kaguya da una pequeña tregua, Sakura le escupe los pies; una mezcla de saliva y sangre. Esto saca aún más de sus casillas a la mujer. Toma entre sus manos el brazo de la chica y lo retuerce ante sus ojos en un ángulo complejo y desconocido. En un principio, Sakura confundida no siente nada, flota sobre la inconciencia. Luego se oye gritar desesperadamente, como si fuera otra persona y no ella. Se retuerce en el suelo por el dolor y llora amargamente mientras sujeta su brazo contra el pecho, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Sasuke consigue ponerse de pie y cojea hasta su lado. Naruto, alejado de ellos, corre a su encuentro a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permiten emplear, cayéndose un par de veces. El azabache se deja de caer de rodillas junta a Sakura, que ahora llora en silencio, y la atrae hasta su regazo; toma la extremidad con delicadeza, apenas rozándola con las yemas de los dedos, y la examina. Para su buena suerte, si es que se podía sacar algo así de la situación, la fractura había sido limpia y el hueso no estaba astillado.

-¡Sasuke!- grita Naruto, acercándose. -¡Tómala en brazos y acércate con ella! ¡La curaré con el chakra de las Bestias con Cola!

El muchacho hizo lo que su amigo le recomendaba. Primorosamente, pasa el antebrazo por debajo de las rodillas de su compañera y la levanta, haciendo que apoye la espalda en su otro brazo. Ella gime y abre un ojo con exasperante lentitud, en medio de un delirio febril.

_-Sasuke-kun-_ piensa, deseosa de poder estirarse y abrazarlo. Hay algo que la retiene. Hay algo que la consume por dentro._ –Viniste a salvarme…_

-¡Indra!- habla Kaguya con un tono atronador. -¡Suéltala! No he terminado con ella.

-Y no lo vas a hacer tampoco. – él se gira y le dedica una torva mirada con los ojos flameando de ira. – Vuelve a tocarle si quiera un pelo y te arrepentirás. Tendrás que escapar con ese engendro, pero aun así no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte. Te mataré.

La mujer sonríe burlona; las pupilas del Sharingan danzan en el tercer ojo que tiene abierto en la frente. No obstante, no intercede; deja que Sasuke se aleje con Sakura al encuentro de Naruto sin mover un dedo. Espera paciente a que algo suceda.

Sasuke se arrodilla y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo para que no esté tan incómoda. Naruto se deja caer junto a ellos y estira los brazos en dirección a la herida, acumulando en las el chakra necesario para curarla. Una vez terminado, suspira de alivio. Sonríe débilmente.

Las pestañas de la muchacha inician un sutil revoloteo que los alerta de que está a punto de conseguir la conciencia. Naruto vigila cauteloso a la Diosa, quien sigue plantada en el mismo sitio, con la espalda erguida y las manos a los costados. Ya no se escuchan los quejidos de Zetsu Negro, así que considera que no debe preocuparse por él. Lo mejor es que haya muerto.

Algo húmedo y viscoso le roza la mejilla. Frunce el ceño y se lleva la mano al lugar para examinar de cerca el contenido. Al retirarla, ve en ellos un dejo de sangre.

El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho, levanta temeroso la vista y observa con horror a Sakura sentada con la mano atravesando el pecho de Sasuke, que tiene una mueca de sorpresa. Pero ella no es su amiga. La mirada la tiene perdida, y no se puede apreciar el color jade característico de sus orbes; si no, solo el rojo carmesí del Sharingan.

Lo comprende en seguida; es Kaguya quien la domina.

-Sakura- masculla Sasuke aturdido, dolido. Irónicamente ahora es ella la que trata de matarlo; la situación ha dado un giro completo.

Se lo merece. Lo sabe bien. Merece todo el odio, rencor e impulso homicida que le dedican esos ojos manipulados por la infame técnica de su familia. No se lo reprocha, ni piensa mover un solo dedo para detenerla.

Sakura retira su mano con lentitud, ocasionando que un estremecimiento de sufrimiento le recorra el espinazo. Sin embargo, le llama la atención cómo ella tiembla; como su cuerpo posee espasmos de los pies a la cabeza.

Se percata, entonces, de que la herida en realidad no es profunda, ni mortal. Aun en ese estado, ella no es capaz de herirlo de gravedad; sufre intensamente por evitarlo. Ella todavía trata de protegerlo a pesar de que manipulan su mente.

Con un grito de rabia, Sakura se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza. La sacude y niega, jalándose de los cabellos con desenfreno e inquietud. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, está atrapada bajo algo ardiente que la oprime y la hace girar en un aturdimiento que no parece empezar o terminar; que solo prevalece y la envuelve en una agonía de la que no puede escapar.

-No… no…- masculla, sin saber si lo que ve es la realidad.

Cadáveres. Muerte. Destrucción.

-¡NO!- chilla, atormentada por su propia locura. No quiere creer que a sus pies están los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, y menos que ella es la responsable de sus muertes. Las manos le arden; se encuentran rebosantes de espesa sangre que le es ajena.

Escucha una risa burlesca, pero no sabe de dónde viene. Solo sirve para desorientarla. Gira perdida.

Sasuke la observa con impotencia; sin importarle que le aseste otro golpe, se acerca y la rodea con ambos brazos, aproximándola hacia sí en un intento de calmarla.

Funciona. Después de removerse, se queda quieta.

Kaguya gruñe, está cansada de aquellos mocosos que no hacen más que interferir una y otra vez con sus planes; solo la hacen perder un valioso tiempo que se le escurre.

Avanza decidida a acabar con cualquier rastro de existencia que pueda haber de Indra y Ashura. Intensifica su control sobre Sakura, quien nuevamente vuelve a ser presa del truco mental. Lanza un violento puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, acierta, lo deja en el suelo y arremete contra Naruto.

Este retrocede y la esquiva, implorándole que se detenga a gritos. No sabe qué hacer por primera vez en aquella guerra sin sentido. Sus esperanzas flaquean al ver cómo pierde a su mejor amiga.

-¡Por favor, Sakura-chan!- implora, agotado, al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Vuelve!

Pero ella no parece notarlo. No parece percatarse de lo que la rodea; tan solo es una marioneta bajo los caprichos de una Diosa que se volvió mezquina al obtener tanto poder.

Sasuke observa a sus compañeros de equipo batallar mientras hace lo propio en contra de su técnicamente predecesora. La furia que avasallaba ardiente sus venas logra que sus movimientos sean atronadores y precisos; logran su cometido dañando y debilitando a Kaguya.

Sin embargo, no son suficientes para que se desplome de una vez muerta.

En un descuido por parte del chico, la mujer se acerca peligrosamente; lo golpea y él rebota dando tumbos por el suelo. Se da de bruces cerca de donde Sakura continúa golpeando a Naruto. La sangre de Uchiha le llama la atención a la muchacha, hace que frunza el ceño y avance dos pasitos, indecisa. Ve a una sombra maligna alzarse por sobre su amado, y su cuerpo reacciona por instinto. Salta sobre él y lo protege del ataque final de la Diosa, que perfora sus pulmones y la hace toser sangre desenfrenadamente; todo se llena demasiado rápido del color escarlata. Pierde el equilibrio y vuela por sobre sus recuerdos, dulces y amargos bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada azabache que derrama lágrimas por sobre su rostro.

Ella también llora; no puede respirar, se ahoga. Se lleva las manos al cuello y lo rasguña como acto reflejo. Quiere aire, quiere respirar.

Ansía la vida que soñó alguna vez tener junto a Sasuke. No obstante todo se desmorona ante sus ojos, como endebles torres de papel; la existencia se le escurre entre los dedos, junto con toda mínima esperanza que el chico tuvo que volver a ser feliz.

Porque ya no le queda nada. Nuevamente lo pierde todo sin que pueda evitarlo.

Ahora está solo otra vez, sin el aroma de su flor de cerezo para motivarlo a salvarse. Se deja estar. Se deja morir con un llanto agónico encerrado en las paredes de la garganta que no es capaz de liberar.


End file.
